


"You are still the dazzling, radiant Wizard of Oz.”

by Sanakotsu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, Other, don't worry there's comfort, they're dad and son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanakotsu/pseuds/Sanakotsu
Summary: “I must look pathetic. Don’t I?”“No, I still think you look like the wonderful Sir Oz.”“So that’s how you see me, huh...”Oswald realizes Rick's not as gullible as he thinks he is.
Relationships: Chikage & Sakuya dialogue mention, Oswald & Rick
Kudos: 17





	"You are still the dazzling, radiant Wizard of Oz.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for play characters yet so I hope I did good! I was actually really excited to write this so I hope whoever reads this enjoys!

How long has he been here? Days? Weeks? Years? Only those from his world would know. He truly enjoyed seeing their faces of fear and concern when he’d flown away from their grasp. Unfortunately, he ended up in some strange place with some child following his every word, well he looked small but he might’ve been close to a young adult. A young adult that was very, very gullible. Though it’s not like the other citizens of Emerald City were any less gullible than him, even the other wizards believed his lies. 

You’d think that to be a wizard, you’d have to be at least somewhat smart. He still remembers the first time he suddenly ended up here. How could he not? He got tossed around by the tornado like a goddamn salad. 

_‘How could this have happened to me...?’_

_“Who are you, sir?”_

_“My name is Oswa––Oz.”_

_“Sir Oz... The great wizard Oz!”_

_“Wizard?”_

_“You were using magic to fly through the air just moments ago!”_

_“Oh, that’s— ...No, wait. I can go along with this.”_

“Ha... This is a pain.” Oz stretched as he stepped out from behind the enormous curtains that surrounded the giant head he moved around with “magic.” _‘Eventually they’ll all realize the numerous amounts of lies I’ve told...’_

“Sir Oz! Everyone in town is talking about you!” Rick burst into the room with his usual bright smile. “Hey, wait, you can’t come in now—” 

_‘I guess it’s time to tell the truth,’_ Oz had told himself in an attempt to prepare for Rick’s reaction. He tried to explain the floating head to Rick but the boy only smiled and called it magic. “All's said and done, the truth has been laid bare,” he attempted to tell the boy. “No, you really are a magnificent wizard after all!” 

_‘He’s still as gullible as ever,’ Oz thought to himself._ “This mere mortal Oswald can't actually do a thing, you know.” With a big smile and eyes sparkling full of happiness, Rick immediately replied back, “No, you are the dazzling, radiant Wizard of Oz!” 

Oz sighed as he realized there was no point of trying to tell the truth, “Watch the place for me, I’m going to lay down for a bit.” He heard a faint “Roger that!” come from behind him as he walked away. 

*

*

* 

He tried to stall as much as he could before it was inevitably time to duel the Wizard of the West. Oz attempted to formulate a plan of how he would defeat the other Wizard, but he just couldn’t. After many crumpled balls of paper thrown at the floor, Oz was on the verge of tears from both frustration and sadness. No matter how many times he tried, all the plans ended in his own defeat. _‘Shit. I’m supposed to be the ‘Great Wizard of Oz’ but I can’t even lie my way out of this one can I...’_ Slamming his fist against a table out of anger caused Rick to come bursting into the room with concern.

“Sir Oz? Are you alright? Don’t you have to duel the Wizard of the West very soon?” Chuckling a little, he slumped to the floor and let a tear fall, “Haven’t I told you before? This mere mortal named Oswald can't actually do a thing, you know.” Rick thought carefully about what to say before he stretched out a hand to Oz and gently smiled, “And I’ll say it again. You are still the dazzling, radiant Wizard of Oz.” 

Oz didn’t expect that sort of answer from the boy in front of him. _‘Ah. He’s really grown well.’_ A tear fell to the floor silently. Then another. And then another. 

“I must look pathetic. Don’t I?”

“No, I still think you look like the wonderful Sir Oz.”

“So that’s how you see me, huh...” 

“Yes! Now will you take my hand or not, it’s getting a little tired.”

As Oz was being pulled back to his feet by Rick, he realized he didn’t need a plan to defeat the Wizard of the West, he just decided to wing it and hope for the best. 

*

*

*

“The Wizard of the West has been defeated! You really are a great wizard, Sir Oz!” 

“Geez... what an idiot.” 

“What’s wrong, Sir Oz?”

“Let’s go home, Rick.” 

“Yes!

“Hey, Rick.”

“Yes?”

“I’m leaving you in charge of this trick—no, this magic—to make the wizard Oz appear. I have decided to return to my country.”

“Why?”

“As long as the wizards of the east and west think that the Wizard of Oz continues to live in Emerald City, they won’t attack.”

“Please stay here forever and become the king of this country, Sir Oz!”

“I refuse. I’ve grown tired of this country and I want to find something more interesting. You understand now, right? That’s why I want you to rule as Oz—”

“You’re lying though. Please tell me the truth.”

“I thought you’d be the easiest to fool but you see through me when it counts, huh.”

“...There’s something I need to do in my country. I must go.” Rick stood silently for a few seconds with his head tilted downwards, staring at the ground. As he lifted his head, he held it high and proud, “Something you need to do... I understand. There are people who need your help, Sir Oz. Please go. I—we will all—be awaiting your return forever, Sir Oz.” A breeze blew by, knocking Rick’s hat off his head and landing on the ground. 

Oz picked up the hat and gave Rick a gentle head pat before placing the hat back on the boy’s head. “I must go now. Make sure nobody realizes that I’ve left.” A quiet yet strong “Yes.” came from Rick as Oz turned his back and began to walk away. “So long, Sir Oz~!”

Flying away in the same hot air balloon as he came, he smiled a little, “Didn’t I tell you to make sure nobody realizes I’ve left? Geez, you fool. Though I suppose I’m also a fool.”

*

*

*

Rick sat behind the large curtains that hid the secret of how the moving head works, thinking to himself. _‘The wizards of the east and west have been defeated. Emerald City is truly at peace now. Even if you don’t come back, I promise to continue your legacy, Sir Oz... I hope you’re doing well wherever you are.’_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @Sanakotsu on twitter!


End file.
